1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint can lids and to devices for stirring substances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Painting can be a messy job. Stirring paint in paint cans with a conventional stirrer sometimes leads to splashing and spillage of paint. U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,770 to Geible shows a stirrer which extends through a paint can lid and is powered by a hand drill. Although this invention permits stirring of paint while the opening of the can is covered, it requires operation by a hand drill, which can be cumbersome.
What is needed is a device which can stir paint in the can while the opening of the can is covered, which stirs paint easily, efficiently, and effectively, and which does not require operation by a drill.